


The disgraced Alpha

by cacoethes_scribendi



Series: The Winchesters - ABO AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mention of an emotional burial, Mention of forced mating, Minor Character Death, Multi, mention of abortion, mention of infanticide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacoethes_scribendi/pseuds/cacoethes_scribendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's wife was taken and given to another alpha after they'd had a second omega pup. As a disgraced alpha he should have given the pups up to the state and submitted himself for enforced sterilization.  He took his pups and ran, becoming a wanted alpha. </p><p>John discovers that Mary and her newborn pup were killed by her new Alpha in a fire.  He hunts him down for revenge<br/>He brings his boys up with the help of Bobby and Pastor Jim in a world where he's on the run from the state and has to hide both his and their true identities.  He survives by hunting the supernatural.</p><p>This is mostly a John centric fic and his struggles as a disgraced alpha.  He's trying to bring his omega boys up right but makes mistakes along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The ordonance

John held his newborn son in his arms as he turned to softly kiss his wife on the lips. “He's beautiful, baby” he whispered into her ear. He gently placed his newborn son into his mother's waiting arms before he lifted his four year old son onto his lap. “This is your little brother Dean” he stated leaning his older son forward a little. Dean looked at the little crinkly thing in his mother's arms before looking to his father for guidance. “He's your little brother son. Your job is to play with him when he's old enough. Right now, all he needs is a little kiss, that will allow him to scent you.” Dean nodded and reached a cautious hand towards the pup as he bent over and placed a kiss to his forehead. He let out a gap when a finger was caught tightly in a tiny fist. He felt pride swell in his chest, this little thing was his little brother. He turned and smiled in awe at both his parents. 

\-----------------  
Six months later  
John had taken both of his boys to the park. Mary was tired and had a headache. The infant's cries hadn't helped so he'd put Sam into the stroller and taken both boys for a walk. As he'd hoped, the pup fell asleep with the gentle movement of the stroller. He was relieved, it had worked for Dean as an infant. Since Sam was still a newborn this was the first time that he'd left the house. Mary needed the break so he'd spent a while in the park so that Dean worked off some of the endless energy that he seemed to have and to allow Mary some much needed quiet so she could sleep. She was taking longer to recover from the second birth and although John couldn't really do much, he did try his best. Finally, she'd allowed her pup to leave the birthing nest and John revelled in the time with his sons.

Upon arriving home he immediately smelt it.

The fear.

The blood.

He told Dean to stay with Sam in the open door and sprinted up the stairs into his bedroom. It looked like a hurricane had hit and the stench of fear and anger made him gag. He smelt numerous Alphas as well as a few betas. His eyes quickly scanned the scene whilst his nose scented. He smelt metal and leather. His heart began to race. He knew what that meant.

They had taken his wife.

He sprinted back downstairs where he quickly noted that Dean hadn’t noticed the scents and was simply leaning over the stroller cooing at his baby brother who had finally woken.

He ran to the door and quickly moved it so that he could see it's back. Taped to the door, as he'd feared, was the ordinance. His blood ran cold as he read the document. He knew the laws but he'd hoped and prayed.

But the truth was here, staring him in the face.

John Winchester,  
All Alphas are aware of the laws of this nation and in compliance of family laws 1566 and 1567 pertaining to the espousal/mating of a couple and the bearing of pups have been hereby invoked. The aforementioned laws are currently applied to the former Alpha Winchester. John Winchester shall read this ordnance before rendering the omega minors in his possession as per the after mentioned regulation 1567.  
Regulation 1566. An Alpha may espouse/mate an omega/beta as he so wishes. Conditions to the pairing and the bearing of offspring are as hereafter.  
If the spouse/mate is a beta:  
A. 3 omega pups may be born of the beta before the status of Alpha is revoked. However, since the pairing is with a beta, the Alpha may appeal as follows:  
A.a. If the Alpha has at least one Alpha pup before the third omega pup, and the Alpha states that he will father no more pups with the beta, the union remains recognised and the pups may remain in his care.  
A.b. If the Alpha has at least one beta pup before the third omega pup, and the alpha states that he will father no more pups with the beta, the union remains recognised and the pups may stay in his care.  
A.c. If no Alpha nor beta pups have been born from the beta before the third omega pup the union will stay recognised as long as the Alpha states that he will father no more pups with the beta and gives up the pups in his care.  
B. Failure to comply with the above will result in the removal of all pups in the Alpha's care and the Alpha's sterilisation. The union shall remain in force if the Alpha so wishes.

If the spouse/mate is an omega:  
This Regulation applies to both male and female omegas.  
C.a. If the Alpha's omega gives birth to two omega pups, regardless of however many Alpha or beta pups birthed before the second omega pup, the Alpha's status as a suitable Alpha shall be revoked. His omega shall be taken from his care and given to a suitable Alpha. All pups (regardless of status) shall be removed from his care and given to suitable homes. Please refer to Regulation 1567.

Regulation 1567. As an Alpha espoused/mated with an omega and with two omega offspring the Federal law is as follows:  
A.a. The former Alpha concerned by this Regulation should know that his status as an Alpha in good standing has been revoked.  
A.b. The former Alpha concerned by this Regulation should know that he is no longer classed as an Alpha and shall simply be addressed by his first and second names or as Mr along with his second name.  
A.c. The former Alpha concerned by this Regulation should know that the omega in his care has been removed and given to a suitable Alpha of good standing.  
A.d. The former Alpha concerned by this Regulation should know that he is required to bring all pups into Federal Custody (Fire Station, Police Station or State Hospital) where said pups will be placed into suitable care.  
A.e. The former Alpha concerned by this Regulation will submit himself to be sterilised as soon as he has rendered all pups in his possession.  
B. Failure to comply with the aforementioned sanctions will result in the death of the former Alpha and of his pups. 

In compliance with the aforementioned laws, the former Alpha Winchester, the current John Winchester, will hereby render both omega pups in his care to Federal Custody before submitting himself for sterilization.

John Winchester has two hours to comply with this order as of 3pm today.

John's hands shook as he checked his watch. It was just before five. He had to get his son's away. He ripped the paper before picking Sam out of his stroller.

“Run Dean, run as fast as you can. Go to Bobby's, go now. Go!”

Dean took his brother and ran.


	2. Finding Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds Mary.
> 
> **Please be aware that John finds both Mary and her newborn pup burnt to death from a fire.

After gathering what he could pack into the car he quickly went to a motel. From there he called Bobby to explain the situation. He couldn't risk going straight to his friend's house in case Federal Agents were already on their way and following him. He couldn't risk leading them to his sons. He was relieved that Dean, young as he was, had been able to get to Bobby's. Bobby lived in the salvage yard on the far side of the small town. Although he'd felt bad for making his son make the journey alone, he felt immense pride that his pup was able to travel so far on foot. Such a young pup, on foot with an infant in his arms. Dean had ran most of the way. It had taken him almost two hours and he arrived exhausted with barely the energy to knock on Bobby's back door.

John had spent the next four days in agony, both from the separation from his children and from the separation from his mate. He finally took the long route to the outskirts of the town where he'd lived for almost 6 years. He, Bobby and Pastor Jim, the only two people he could count as friends no matter what formed a plan to get Mary safely back. 

John did most of the active searching. His boys had mostly stayed with Bobby, a widower Alpha who had never taken a second mate. As such, he was in good standing with the State and a safe place where to hide his pups. Sometimes they were left with Pastor Jim when he'd needed Bobby's help. Pastor Jim was an un-mated beta. As a man of the church the fact that he'd never mated was never questioned. As such, he remained a beta in good standing with the State. They were good allies, and friends to have on his side.

On rare occasions took a few days off from his search to keep the bond with his sons strong. It was especially important to do this with his infant son, who due to his young age, hadn't formed the life-long bonds his elder brother had. Sam wouldn't be old enough to commit the scent to a life long memory until he was around a year old. Before that age, Sam would bond with anyone long enough in his presence. John needed to make sure that he was one of the figures long enough in his son's life to enable the bond to form.

The infant had cried for days, unwilling to feed from a bottle. Bobby had eventually managed to get him to feed from a false breast that he'd made from silicone and filled with warm milk before strapping it to his chest. Dean had hovered around his brother, unwilling to let him from his sight and not talking to anyone, not even his own father when he'd eventually turned up at Bobby's.

The adult trio had spent months tracking down the Alpha that Mary had been given to. John planned on kidnapping her, whether or not she was with pup. It didn't matter to John. He only wanted, no needed, his Mary back.

Just over a year later John had finally tracked down the Alpha's address. He'd rushed there to be faced with something he'd never imagined possible.

The house was on fire.

He ran inside, scenting for his wife over the acrid burning smoke. He picked up the faint scent and ran through the black smoke on instinct. He couldn't see, he couldn't breath but he hoped against hope that he'd reach her in time. 

When he found her part of him died. The room was already mostly ashes. The charred body of his wife was tied to the bed as many omegas were. However, she'd managed, with clearly broken arms due to the movement in the tight chains around her wrists to draw the tiny infant to her breast. John openly sobbed as he took in the sight, Mary had obviously tried to comfort the newborn and had suckled it as they both lay drawing their last breaths. She lay curled around the pup as if to protect it from the fire that was still smouldering in the room. His beautiful, kind, generous, perfect omega wife hadn't been able to save either her life nor her pup's.

John fell to his knees, and crawled towards the corpses. He was no longer affected by the suffocating air around him, his focus was solely on his wife and her child. He stroked a hand through the remains of Mary's hair. What was left snapped and fell from what remained of her scalp as his fingertips stroked through it. He leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss onto where her lips should have been. He felt her bare teeth greet him instead of the plump lips that he remembered. He slowly reached a shaking hand to the omega pup in her arms. The pup was too burnt for him to know whether it had been male or female. Either way it didn't matter. Two omegas lay dead. Neither had deserved their fate. A low mourning howl left John's lips. The Alpha HIS Mary had been given to would pay for this. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly called Bobby. With a shaky whispered voice, rasping from the smoke burning the back of his throat, he asked him to meet in the clearing he and Mary had claimed as their own before listing some things he needed Bobby to bring along with him. Bobby would drop the growing boys off with Pastor Jim before meeting him in the clearing.

He faintly noticed that he had trouble breathing when he gently released his wife. He reached over and lifted his wife and the pup into his arms. He held them as gently as he could as he staggered towards the Impala. John wiped the soot from his eyes after he closed the back passenger door and took a few deep breaths. He'd laid Mary, as softly as he could onto the back seat. His body was on auto pilot as he drove to the clearing. He stopped for nothing. He neither slept, went to the bathroom, ate nor drank. His only focus was reaching the clearing before he was found with two dead bodies in the back seat of his car. Almost two days later he drove deep into the forest. When the trees grew too close together he stopped. He took the bodies from the car and carried forward on foot.


	3. The burial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John buries the bodies with the help of Bobby and apologizes to Mary for not being able to save her nor her newborn.

When John reached where Bobby waited he gently laid the bodies on the ground. Bobby's face was pale as he surged forward and gripped John tightly in his arms. No words were spoken between the two Alphas as they stood quietly together. The only sounds that were heard was a bird here or there and their breathing. Finally, as if by an unspoken agreement they drew apart and picked up a shovel each. Bobby did most of the digging, since John had barely enough energy left to stand and his lungs and throat still burned from smoke inhalation. After digging a large and deep enough grave, John went to collect branches, leaves, grasses and flowers. He carefully placed the leaves and grass into the bottom of the grave. He wanted a nice soft spot for his Mary to lay on. He then covered the leaves and grasses with a thin sprinkling of some of the pretty fragrant flowers he'd gathered. He didn't want her to be reminded of the smoke whilst she lay in the cold earth.

With shaking arms he took the white sheet from his friend and laid it out on the ground. He carefully picked up the remains of his wife and her child and laid them carefully onto the cloth. 

Sobbing and with snot hanging from his nose, which he quickly wiped away with is hand he leaned over them both “I'm so sorry Mary, so sorry I couldn't give you Alpha or beta pups. I'm so sorry, I couldn't find you in time. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you nor your pup” he whispered. 

Taking a deep breath, which caused him to cough violently making him pause a moment before he continued “I'm gonna find him Mary. Make him pay. Make him pay for doing this to you and your pup. You both deserved so much more. I wish I had been there to keep you both safe.” 

He felt Bobby touch his shoulder as he sat sobbing for a few moments. He allowed himself to take comfort in the touch. “Mary, I'm gonna look after our babies. I won't let anyone harm them. They'll grow up to be good strong boys, it doesn't matter that they're omegas. The state has gone crazy, they're so fucked that they think they're doing what's best. They won't get our sons Mary. I promise you.” 

He took another deep breath before leaning over and kissing first his wife then the infant child in her arms. “I know you'll keep this little one safe and happy Mary. One day I'll get to meet this precious baby. Until then I'll miss you and think of you both. I'm so sorry Mary.”

Taking a photo from his wallet he placed it gently beside the pup, the photo nestled between its and his wife's body. “I'm sorry that I didn't get to learn your name, pup. I hope that you know that if I'd found you in time I would have taken care of you as my own. I'm sorry that you couldn't meet your older brothers but I'm leaving a photo with you so that you can recognise them. They would have loved to have met you. Some day, some day pup you'll meet them. We'll be together as a family. Until then, be good for your mother. Listen to her and keep her from feeling lonely.”

John lifted his hand in a silent request. A small brown teddy was handed to him.

“This is for you pup. It was your big brother Dean's. Dean gave it to his baby brother Sam after he was born. I'm giving it to you now. I hope that you'll love it as much as your big brothers have. I'm sorry that I've only a photo and a bear to give you. I'm so, so, sorry pup.”

John let out a loud mourning howl, joined by Bobby as he carefully covered the bodies with the rest of the flowers he'd gathered. “I know how much you love flowers my beauty. I know they aren't much but they look pretty and smell nice. I hope that you like them.”

Once he'd finished with the flowers he gently took the sheet and wrapped it tightly around the bodies. He stayed kneeling as he half lifted the bodies into his arms “Mary, both of our boys are doing fine. Dean was hit hardest when you were taken. He couldn't talk for a long time but he's doing better now although he still won't leave Sam's side. Sam can walk now and Dean is teaching him how to talk. He's learning a song, one that Dean sings to him every night. Do you know which one it is Mary?” he asked as he slowly lifted the bodies and jumped into the grave. 

Bobby handed him the gathered branches and he carefully laid them over the corpses. He couldn't bear the thought of the earth being in direct contact with either of them.

After Bobby had reached down to help him out, John knelt again. He picked up the shovel “Mary, I'm going to sing the song that Dean sings every night to his brother. You know it, you taught it to him.”

Taking a shovel of earth he began, his voice cracked with emotion as he sang “Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better”

When John began the next line Bobby joined in. They both quietly sang as they covered the bodies, both shedding more tears. 

They both stayed in the clearing until dusk, quietly talking. Then both made their way back to their own cars.


	4. John breaks down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to find a hotel to clean up and breaks down.

John sat in the car and took some time to get his emotions under control. Before he'd left Bobby they'd discussed what John would do next. Bobby would return to the boys. John would take a day to get himself together and clean of the stench off burnt flesh and smoke. He didn't want to turn up as he was and scare his babies.

After a day or two with his boys he'd hunt down the bastard who'd murdered his wife and his own pup. In his absence both Bobby and Pastor Jim would try to find out more about the Alpha. If they were in luck, they would even know where he'd gone after he'd left his mate and pup die a horrific death. All alone.

When he'd staggered into a cheap motel reception the desk manager hadn't battered an eyelid at his bedraggled appearance although he discretely scented the air. John knew that the beta in front of him had to smell the stink of death. The manager nodded and handed him a key when he'd stated that he'd lost his omega wife and pup in a fire. That he hadn't arrived in time to save them. John was relieved that when the manager had handed the key over he'd simply picked up the magazine that he'd been reading, shook it out and promptly transferred his attention to it.

The first thing John did when he entered the room was go to the bathroom. He desperately needed to remove the painful smells from his body. He threw the clothes he'd been wearing into the trash before entering the shower. Once under the look warm water he sank to his knees. He broke down and began to sob like a child.

Mary was gone and was never coming back.

John only began to wash himself when he finally noticed that the water was running cold. He sat shivering, gasping in burning breathes as he rubbed the soot from his body.

When he was finished he turned off the water. He was so exhausted that he didn't bother with a towel. He simply staggered to the nearest bed and got under the blankets. As he lay trying to get his breath back he stared into space, more tears, this time silent falling, down his cheeks.

What would he do without Mary?

How would he be able to take proper care of his boys?

He eventually fell into a listless sleep. He dreamt of Mary alone, screaming as she burnt. Breaking her arms so that she could reach and try to provide comfort to the pup as she watched it burn. As she herself burnt. 

John woke up with a screech, covered in sweat yelling. It was the middle of the night but he needed to find something to take away the pain. He got dressed and headed for a nearby off-licence. He purchased two bottles of Jack Daniel's and headed back to his room.

He poured himself a large glass as he sat at the small table. He drank it down in one go.

He poured himself another and drank it down in one go.

And another.

And another.

By the time that he'd finished the first bottle the crippling emotional pain had dulled into a thud. He held his head in his hands as he sobbed. He tore at his air “Mary, Mary, I'm so sorry” he cried into the air.

He poured himself another drink.

And another.

And another.

By the time that he'd finished three quarters of the bottle he was passed out on the floor.

He wasn't in pain any more.


	5. Bobby to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up with a hangover.

The first thing that John was aware of was a loud pounding. This was followed by a trill ringing. Damn it, he wanted to sleep. Why didn't Mary stop the boys from making so much noise? It was giving him a headache. He groaned as he tried to move. Mary really needed to control the boys and get them to be quiet.

It took him a few second to realise that Mary couldn't stop the boys from making any noise. 

Not any more. 

His Mary had been murdered. Ripped away from him and his boys by a cruel state that had decided that having too many omega pups made you worthless.

The heavy smell of stale vomit and urine hit his nose causing him to dry heave. He must be ill. Where was Bobby? He shouldn't let the boys be so rambunctious, not when he was ill. Groaning he slowly rolled over onto his side, his brain seemed to follow more slowly causing a wave of dizziness to wash over him. He wanted to go back to sleep. Where it was peaceful and he could ignore the din.

Then he realised that he wasn't even on a bed. Why wasn't he on a bed?

He tried to remember, to sort his thoughts out through the fog clouding his mind. It slowly dawned on him that it wasn't his boys making the noises. He remembered that he was alone in a motel. He slowly realised that someone was pounding on the door and his phone was ringing.

On his second try he managed to sit up. He sat a little dazed as the room swam. He peered at the door as he heard the lock open. The door swang open and a red faced Bobby stormed in. “Dammit John!” he shouted as he slammed the door shut.

John winced at the noise “Wha … wha?” he tried to talk but his mouth felt stale and dry. His throat was on fire. He sat swaying a little as his friend approached. His nose wrinkled when the acidic smell of angry Alpha hit it him. Normally the smell would cause his hackles to raise and his teeth to elongate but it only made his stomach to roll. He couldn't help gag a little.

“This is no way for an Alpha to act John” Bobby growled as he neared his friend. John closed his eyes and swallowed “I, I'm no..” he settled for shaking his head and instantly regretted it. The room swam so much he almost keeled over. Luckily Bobby caught him just in time.

Bobby knelt beside John, supporting the slumped man in his arms. “I'm sorry John” he said more gently, his angry scent calming a little. “Ain't no way a stupid piece of paper, or a stupid law can stop you from being an Alpha. You were born one and no one, no one, can change that. No matter what they say.” 

John cracked an eye half open. What did Bobby want anyway?

As if reading his mind Bobby continued to talk with a low voice “I tried calling you yesterday. Got no answer and decided to come looking. Seems you've been out for a while eh? The manager said that you didn't leave your room since the night before last.” 

He helped John to stand. Keeping an arm around him he started to lead him towards the bathroom “Let's get you cleaned up eh? Can't be nice with those wet jeans and that wet shirt” he continued motioning to John's clothes. John tried to look down but the movement made him lurch forwards.

“Hey, steady. Steady John. I've got you.” 

John sat swaying on the closed toilet seat as Bobby turned on the shower. “Will you be ok?” he asked concern written all over his face as he took in John's pale features and blood shot eyes. “I'll go get you some coffee and something to eat, if you feel ok enough. If not, I'll stay here. I can go later.” 

John ran a hand over his face. He blinked a few times before he managed a weak “I'll be ok.” Bobby hesitated a moment before gently helping John stand. 

“Second thoughts I'll go when you're in the shower.” 

John didn't have the energy to disagree. He tried not to sway as his friend helped him undress. Bobby coughed “I'll let you get the boxers off yourself shall I?” he said as he helped John under the lukewarm spray. 

“I'll be right back.”

John didn't answer. He stood with a hand against the tiles to stop himself from keeling over. He closed his eyes and let the water wash over him.

He had to get a grip. He needed to hunt the bastard responsible for his wife's murder down. He needed to take care of his pups. He couldn't do it if he drank himself into a stupor that knocked him out for days.

John was dressed and sitting at the kitchen table when Bobby arrived with a couple of bags. The smell of coffee, hot bagels and turkey sandwiches made his stomach growl. He didn't know when he'd last eaten. 

Bobby handed him a couple of Advil and a glass of water before sitting opposite to stare. John gingerly took a sip of the coffee then started on a bagel.

“Are you feeling better?” Bobby asked after a shot silence.

John nodded, “Thanks Bobby. Sorry for the bother. Are the boys with Jim”

“Yup. And you've just lost your mate. Really lost her I mean. It's hard but you'll get through this. You've got the boys to think of.”

“I know. How are they?” John asked with a pang of guilt. He hadn't thought of them at all when he'd gone on his binge.

“Asking for you. I explained that you'd be back soon. You had some things to take care of.”

“I don't know how to thank you and Jim.”

“Thank us by picking yourself up, dusting yourself down and by looking after those boys. They need you and you know that me and Jim will help you.”

“Yeah. I know.” 

“I never want to find you in this state again or I'll beat your ass.”

They fell back into silence for a while. 

“How am I gonna find a job, look after the pups, enroll them in school” John asked, a little of despondence slipping into his voice a note of distress in his scent.

“Well, me and Jim's been talking about that. Let's get back to his to discuss shall we?”


	6. John causes a scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later and John causes a scene.

Six months after John was picked up by Bobby  
\--------------------  
John slammed his hand down on the table causing Jim to jump. Bobby, being an alpha let out a low growl to let John know that he should calm down.

"Dammit!" John shouted, "The boy is six, he needs to go to school! I don't care what either of you say, they're both coming with me and Dean is going to school. I don't care that he's an omega. He's my boy!"

"John, calm down" Bobby held up his hands in a calming gesture. "We think it'd be a good idea for him to be home schooled. There's nothing wrong with that. It'll keep anyone from sniffing around. We don't want you to loose the boys, or for them to loose you."

"I don't care!" John took another long gulp of his whiskey before continuing. "I've hardly seen my boys these past six months, what with the jobs Jim's had me running around on. I want to settle down, look after my boys properly."

"You know that'll be hard John. You're a wanted man. If the boys are found as brothers they'll be taken away and either forcefully adopted or put down. I think it's too risky" Jim stated calmly.

"Well fuck you both! Those are my sons. What are you gonna tell me next? That Dean should marry an alpha when he's still a kid? Well, stuff that. That boy will marry a beta female. When he's 18 or later. I don't want him going through what his mother, God rest her and the little 'uns souls, went through" John spat. His voice had risen again and a flash of colour in his eyes was noted by both men in opposite him at the table.

"We're trying to do what's best John, you know that. You're doing those hunting jobs because not many people want to do them. They keep you on the move so that no one has time to look into who you really are. They take your identity at face value and pay you for your services. You've saved a lot of people, John. The boys staying with Bobby is working. No one knows they're here. They're safe, at least for the moment."

John growled and took another swig of whiskey before snatching the bottle and filling his glass almost to the brim.

"They're coming with me and we're settling down" he roared before downing his drink in one.

"Daddy?" a small voice said.

John turned to see Dean standing in his rumpled pajamas, teddy bear under one arm. John strode over to Dean before kneeling before his boy. "Dean, you listen to me" he stated firmly "When you're grown up I want you to marry a beta girl. Not an alpha. Got it boy?"

Dean glanced over to where Jim and Bobby were before nodding. He didn't really understand what his father was going on about but he wasn't about to argue. He'd seen his father angry too many times since he'd lost his mother to even question him.

"Answer me boy, this is important" John roared shaking Dean more violently than he'd meant to, causing the boy to drop his teddy and start to cry. A second cry was heard from the boy's bedroom.

He shook Dean again "Stop that crying and listen to your dad Dean! You've woken your brother up with that racket" He was about to continue but he was wrestled to the floor by Bobby as Jim scooped Dean into his arms.

Jim disappeared with Dean and the teddy while Bobby held John down.

"John, lets go get some air" Bobby wheezed, he wasn't as fit as he had been in his prime and John was a strong fit younger alpha. He still had enough of a grip on John to hold him down but John hadn't really put up a lot of fight. If he had Bobby probably wouldn't have been able to hold him.

John watched his son disappear before nodding his assent. They both stood slowly and made their way to the outside door. 

"You gotta apologise to that boy John" was the first thing Bobby said when they were sat at the porch "Put your anger on hunting that bastard alpha. On hunting the creatures that want to harm us. Whatever, but keep it away from those boys. I know you're still hurtin' from what happened to Mary but John, take it out on either of your boys again and so help me, I'll shoot you!"

John stared at his friend for a moment before running a hand over his tired eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I got it Bobby. Loud and clear. I'll go apologise to Dean." He looked the other alpha in the eye before continuing "I'm taking them with me though. I miss them too much. They need me as much as I need them."

"John, that's a massive risk there. Hunting is no life for them."

"What if I don't hunt anymore? Ever thought of that. I mean it I want to settle down with them."

Bobby let out a loud sigh, he wasn't getting through to the knuckle head. "John, settling down is too dangerous."

"I don't care."

"Well, I'm coming with you. One of those boys will be mine. The other yours. We'll be brothers and they'll be cousins. You can't let anyone know they're both yours. You know that."

John stared out over the junk yard. He didn't want either of his boys to have an identity stating that he was any other than his. However, he could see the reason behind his friends words.

"Ok, I agree" he stated grimly.

"Good, we'll still need to move around just to make sure. We can take turns hunting and finding normal jobs. We should be able to manage."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok, I'm gonna go talk to Dean. It's just I don't want him to end up like his mother."

"I know, I know ja idjit. Now git in there and talk to that boy before I give you a kick up the arse. We'll work things out tomorrow. I'm beat, I'm going to bed."

Bobby patted John on the back as they walked back into the house. Jim was sat at the table and eyed them both as they entered. "Fix things?" he said. John nodded before heading off to check on his boys.

"Dammit, he's stubborn" Bobby sighed. "I just hope that he's not making the worst mistake of his life."

"What's that?" Jim inquired.

"I'll tell you in the morning. We've a lot of talking to do. I'm to tuckered out to do it now."

"Night Jim."

"Night Bobby."

Jim sat full of thought until John came back "Now tell me what you two have planned" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on for the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that I've taken so long to update. Life has been hard on me emotionally lately, I'm stressed financially and feel like I'm running on empty. I'm probably mildly depressed too (I'm going to see the doctor about that sometime) so finding the energy to sit down and write seems a bit ..... hard.  
> So, this chapter probably won't be that great, but hopefully not too much of a let down after such a long wait.
> 
> Thanks for reading :), comments and kudos are also greatly appreciated :).

It had taken two weeks to get everything in order for John, Bobby and the boys. Not only were fake identities needed, and all the documentation that entailed, but a whole life story. One of Jim's contacts hacked into the national database to record the new identities as well as their ex spouses, who had both sadly passed on. Whilst that wouldn't have been necessary if they planned on moving towns every few weeks, it would be if they stayed any length of time in one. Someone was bound to check them out eventually and they wanted all their bases covered in order to be as safe as possible. 

They chose a common enough name as a surname, Johnson. They decided that keeping first names would be better, especially for the pups and their first names were common enough anyway. 

It was decided that Bobby should become Dean's father. Sammy, being as young as he was would find it too confusing. He considered Bobby his uncle any way and if he slipped up and called Dean his brother? Well, that could be explained away by his young age and the fact that they all lived together. It could be a little confusing for a small pup. 

John spent hours with Dean, drilling him on what to say if any questions were asked. Luckily Dean was a quick learner. After only a few tries he got the answer's to John's questions right. 

When the day arrived, it was hard for Jim to say goodbye. He'd grown accustomed to seeing the boys every day. Biting back tears, he hugged them all. John and Bobby reassured the priest that they'd visit as often as they could. Besides, they'd keep in contact for new jobs. He stood at the door, watching the Impala drive away until it was out of sight. 

Jim went to the chapel, knelt and prayed that they would be kept safe.

*****  
It took a few months of moving around before John and Bobby found a town that was both big enough to be safely anonymous and small enough to be safe for them. The larger towns had more police officers, not only that, but better technology. There would be a risk that John would be recognised by facial software, whilst doing something as mundane as shopping. In the larger towns and cities it was commonly used in grocery shops to dissuade thieves. Unfortunately, the software was also linked to the police database for all wanted criminals. They just couldn't take the chance. 

John had managed to get his drinking under control. He'd still drink every day, but mostly kept to beer. He also stopped drinking enough to get drunk. He'd wait until his boys were in bed before having a few drinks. They enabled him to go to bed with a pleasant buzz. The booze didn't always stop the nightmares though, and he'd often wake up a mess in the middle of the night. The nightmares fulled his anger against the state and the Alpha who'd murdered Mary and his pup. On the nights that he woke from a nightmare he'd stay awake researching and trying to find clues as to where that alpha could be.

Both alpha's had found jobs at a local garage. It suited them that neither worked full time. Bobby had more hours than John, but that was fine. John was the one who'd decided to take most of the hunts that Jim passed onto them. Hunting had become part of his life and it gave him an exit for the pent up anger that he carried with him. 

Sam had been enrolled into daycare. It was good for the boy to have friends his age and he always came home happily with a picture or something else that he'd made. Dean meanwhile had been enrolled into elementary school. It was harder for Dean to fit in. He was used to being taught at home and he found it harder than Sam to make friends. He wasn't the most popular pup in his class, but he also wasn't the least popular and that was just fine by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hopefully it wasn't too much of a let down ;). Sorry it isn't longer but it took me a lot longer than normal to write. A bit like getting blood out of a stone :).


End file.
